


Proposal

by perdistempon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, i wrote it a while back in honor of america's legalization of same-sex marriage, this is super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perdistempon/pseuds/perdistempon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was a beautiful day outside. The sky was a clear blue, with a only a few puffy white clouds. The sun shone brightly, radiating a warmth Sansa could feel in her soul. Margaery and her were strolling through the Highgarden flower walkways, surrounded by roses and daises and hyacinths. It was blissful.</p>
<p>Sansa’s arm was linked through Margaery’s and Margaery’s head rested on her shoulder while they walked in silence. It was peaceful and calm. There was no better way Sansa would want to spend her days."</p>
<p>Just a short, fluffy piece about Magaery proposing to Sansa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first work I'm posting on here, so I hope you enjoy. I wrote it a while back, in honor of America legalizing same-sex marriage.

It was a beautiful day outside. The sky was a clear blue, with a only a few puffy white clouds. The sun shone brightly, radiating a warmth Sansa could feel in her soul. Margaery and her were strolling through the Highgarden flower walkways, surrounded by roses and daises and hyacinths. It was blissful.

Sansa’s arm was linked through Margaery’s and Margaery’s head rested on her shoulder while they walked in silence. It was peaceful and calm. There was no better way Sansa would want to spend her days.

“I love these walkways so much,” Sansa whispered to her girlfriend. “They’re so peaceful and happy.”

“I remember running up and down them with Loras as a kid,” Margaery told her. “I’m pretty sure peaceful was the last thing anyone thought about them back then.”

Sansa laughed. Margaery was full of stories of her and Loras causing trouble when they were children. There was the time they had stolen cupcakes from the kitchen, the time they had finger-painted all over the expensive furniture, the time they had ran away together, the time they had sneaked alcohol and got shitfaced, the time they had thrown a party while their parents were gone only to have an unexpected visit from their older brothers. “I’m pretty sure peaceful was the last thing anyone thought about Highgarden itself when you and Loras were children.”

Margaery laughed before gasping. “Oh, Sansa! Do you realize where we are?”

They were in a long stretch of red roses. Sansa recognized it immediately. This was the place where Margaery had picked a rose and asked her to be her girlfriend.

“Of course,” Sansa replied. “How could I forget? This was the start of something amazing.” Margaery smiled.

"I’m glad you remember,” she told Sansa as she broke away. She messed around in the bushes for a moment before drawing away and instantly putting her hand behind her back.

“Margaery?” Sansa asked as Margaery walked towards her shakily. She seemed nervous, which was weird. _Sansa_ was the nervous one. Margaery was always confident and at ease. “What are you doing?”

Margaery took a deep breath and dropped to one knee. Sansa was shocked still. _Is this really happening?_ Margaery pulled the hand out from her back. In it was a small black jewelry box. _It is!_ She opened the box, revealing a diamond shaped like an open rose. “

"Sansa,” Margaery began steadily. “We’ve been dating for five years now, but I’ve known you six. In that time you have been nothing short of absolutely amazing. You’re kind and funny, intelligent and compassionate. You’re loving. Your laughter makes me smile and you’re I lose myself in your amazing blue eyes all the time.” Sansa felt the tears coursing down her face as she smiled giddily. “I feel blessed to have met you,” Margaery continued. “You have made me an infinitely better person and a better lover. And that’s in everyday life and the bedroom.” Sansa gave a short laugh and Margaery’s smile spread wide across her face. “But, seriously speaking, you’re perfect Sansa. You’ve changed me, and I know I don’t want to spend my life with anyone else. I want to be with you.” Margaery took a breath before asking the actual question. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Sansa screamed immediately. “Of course I’ll marry you!” Margaery exhaled a sigh of relief and slipped the ring on Sansa’s finger. 

"I know it’s not a traditional ring, but I thought you..” Sansa pulled her up and kissed her hard. There lips met and fit together as perfectly as they always did. Margaery wrapped her arms around Sansa’s neck and Sansa held her closer. There was a new passion infused into the kiss, a promise at their life together. When they pulled apart, Sansa continued hugging Margaery.

"I love you so, so much Margaery. More than words can explain.”

“Then just be silent,” Margaery told her, and she let herself be silent. It was a truly, truly beautiful day, and she didn’t want to tarnish it with her words anymore. 


End file.
